


Christmas Eve Charm

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: What to do with a little one who doesn't want to go to sleep on Christmas Eve?





	Christmas Eve Charm

There was nothing better than a warm mug of coco on a cold winter’s night. Taron had added extra mini marshmallows to the top of yours and delivered it to your bedside before joining you and getting nice and cosy. He’d left the curtains open so you could sit quietly and watch the snow fall against the warm orange glow of the city streetlamps. It felt like the first moment of peace you’d had together in 6 months since the birth of your first child. As much as you’d missed getting moments like this with Taron you wouldn’t change your little family set-up for the world. You couldn’t imagine a world without your son in it too, and in a roundabout way he had only made the little moments between you and Taron even more special than before.

“I know I say this every year, but this one really is going to be the best Christmas.” Taron placed a kiss to the top of your head as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and snuggled you in against his side.

“I can’t believe we’ve managed to get away with it just being the three of us, I thought everyone would descend now we’ve got our Little Bear.”

“Oh they definitely tried to, but I worked my Egerton charm. Said my wife deserved a Christmas off after all her hard work this year and no one could argue with that.” Even after all this time together he could still make you blush, but you squeezed him tightly to say thank you. With your mug now empty you placed it to your bedside table before settling down beneath the covers.

“I hope he’s inherited your Egerton charm.”

“He definitely has, no doubt about it… I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Taron joined you beneath the covers and lay on his side so he could gaze lovingly into your eyes. “It’s the same way I do. When he grows up he’ll do anything he can to make sure you’re happy and healthy. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Will you stop being so fucking cute.” You blushed again and pulled the covers up over your eyes.

“Nope. It’s Christmas.” Taron pulled the covers down from your face and kissed you quickly. “I always get soppy at Christmas.”

“You’ve not even started drinking yet.”

“So the best is yet to come!” He grinned and you swear you could feel the happiness flowing around your body and taking away the tired aches that motherhood had given you. A long, tender and loving kiss was placed back to Taron’s lips as you moved your body in against his and wrapped your around arms around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Your moment was interrupted by the cries sounding out through the baby monitor. You both waited a moment, hoping that he would calm himself and quieten down, but as the screams went up a level you sighed and pulled yourself away from the warmth of Taron’s body.

“Don’t, you stay here, and I’ll go.” He offered and you weren’t going to turn him down. You watched Taron leave the room, his Christmas pyjama bottoms hanging low from his hips and the dim light catching on the back of his shoulder blades as he reached out and pulled your bedroom door closed behind him. Turning back onto your side you continued to watch the snow fall outside and hoped that it would be settling ready to build a snowman in the morning. You could hear Taron talking softly to your son as he entered his room and started to sooth him.

“Hey Little Bear, what’s all the noise for? What’s going on? You’re ok aren’t you… Daddy’s here.” You smiled to yourself as you could picture Taron scooping him up into his arms and placing a kiss to his head. “Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s alright.” The cries became slightly softer and then louder again as Taron paced up and down the room with him to try and get him to settle. It didn’t take long for a familiar sound to reach your ears; Taron started to sing his favourite lullaby. It had quickly become a part of his bedtime routine, the smiles that came from his evening bath being soothed down to a peaceful sleep by Taron’s voice alone. You’d always been a bit jealous at how well it worked but you were never going to complain. As the cries started to soften you let your eyes close and focused on Taron’s voice now it was clearer. You felt yourself drifting off to sleep and didn’t try to stop it, knowing that Taron would be back with you shortly.

***

“There we go, time for bed mister.” Taron cooed softly as he placed your son back down in his cot and crept quickly out of the room so he could head back to bed. He’d got two steps into your bedroom before a high pitched scream shot through the house and had Taron jumping forward to switch the baby monitor off before it woke you up.

“No, no, no, come on Little Bear, enough of this. Let me get some sleep with Mummy, please?” Taron was back in his room and picking him up again, rocking him from side to side and talking to him softly as he went through the usual checks. He was dry, not too hot or cold and shouldn’t be due a feed yet, but Taron decided to take him downstairs and try him with some milk just to see if it would help. The lights of the Christmas tree were blinking softly as Taron sat down in the chair once the milk had warmed. His arm was starting to ache from holding your son so he switched sides and lay him against his left arm whilst he fed him. Milk was not the answer though. More of it was dribbled down against the muslin than swallowed and his cries continued. Taron sighed in frustration.

“I don’t know Little Bear, what else do you want? It’s Christmas so we’re not waking Mummy up, ok? It’s just me and you tonight. Boy’s night, yeah? Have you seen what’s outside?” He lay the muslin over his shoulder and lifted your son up too, softly rubbing his back as he stood up and walked across to the window. “Your first Christmas and it’s a white one! How lucky are you!” Taron placed a kiss to his head as he continued to grizzle into Taron’s shoulder. “Shh, come on. Get some sleep now and we can play in the snow in the morning.”

Pacing up and down the living room, Taron could feel his eyes growing more and more tired. The crying never let up and it was getting to the point where he felt like crying too. His eyes fell to the presents under the tree that he’d arranged earlier and he wondered if he’d be awake enough tomorrow to be able to enjoy opening any of them. Another sigh fell heavily as Taron continued to pace around the house.

He softly started to sing Silent Night, the Welsh lyrics coming to his mind naturally as the melody started to sooth your son. A smile of relief washed over Taron’s face as he continued, slowing making his way back up the stairs as he felt like success was close.“Tawel nos dros y byd. Sanctaidd nos gylch y crud; Gwylion dirion yr oedd addfwyn ddau.”

He paced around your son’s room whilst he finished the song, hoping it was long enough for him to be well settled and ready to be put down in his cot again but as soon as he withdrew him from his body and the cold night air could be felt another tired grizzly cry started up again.

“Please, no. Come on little one. I can’t sing to you all night.” Taron placed him down and stretched out his back as he leant against the side of the cot. The cries had got past the point of bothering Taron, but he was still desperate not to wake you so he unclipped the side of the cot and opened it up so he could sit on the floor and still be as close as possible to your son. A series of kisses were pressed quickly against his forehead as Taron tried to comfort and distract him. He stroked and tickled over his little stomach and wiggled his tiny feet around, being rewarded with a golden silence.

“Was that it? Were you just bored?” Taron cooed as he couldn’t resist kissing him again. “I should have just put a film on shouldn’t I? You were upset because we watched A Christmas Carol without you.” He looked down into his son’s eyes and smiled at how cute he now was. Hours of screaming wiped from Taron’s mind instantly with the smallest hint of a smile or laugh. As that hint turned into a yawn Taron placed his head down against the soft padding of the cot and finally let his eyes close. He wanted to go back to his own bed but knew moving risked the screaming starting up again. Without even looking he reached out and pulled the blanket from the chair next to the cot, shaking it open and laying it over himself as he settled down for the night, half in and half out of the cot.

***

The sunlight seemed brighter than usual, reflecting off the blanket of snow and lighting your bedroom harshly. Your eyes struggled to handle it as you turned over in bed and shielded your face from the light with a groan. The bed beside you was cold, the duvet pulled back and Taron nowhere to be seen so you instead turned back to the baby monitor, hoping to hear signs of life from that instead. Confusion fell instantly as the red light on the monitor was off and the house was eerily silent. Your instincts kicked in, sitting you up and getting you out of bed to check on your son before you could think about anything else. The air was cold on your feet as you padded across the landing and slowly pushed open the next door, instantly covering your mouth with your hand at the sight that greeted you. Taron was sprawled out on the floor with his head resting across his arm at one end of the cot, your son sleeping peacefully right next to him. His little hand was wrapped perfectly around Taron’s index finger and you couldn’t have wished for a cuter sight to see on Christmas morning. Having snuck back to get your phone you snapped a few photos of the pair, immediately sharing one on Instagram as you sat in the chair beside them and waited for either of them to wake.

Looks like I’ll be cooking Christmas dinner this year! These two are under strict ‘do not disturb’ orders. Merry Christmas, my boys. Xxx


End file.
